


Легкий способ

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: Чихиро не курит и не играет в баскетбол





	Легкий способ

Сигаретный дым таял в ночном воздухе. Чихиро затянулся — тлеющий кончик сигареты разгорелся ярким красным — и он развеселился, закашлялся дымом. Жадно затянулся снова, разглядывая красное. Мерно вдохнул дым и с удовольствием выдохнул. Сигарета была последней из двух в смятой пачке, непонятно откуда взявшейся в кухонном шкафу. 

Он начал курить на последнем году школы, от души продымил себе легкие на первом курсе и бросил на втором — посмотрел однажды в зеркало и решил, что хватит. Его курящие знакомые постепенно пришли к мнению, что этот способ — самый эффективный. Ты встаешь однажды утром, встречаешься со своим отражением в ванной и решаешь бросить. У многих получалось, не у всех, конечно. У него получилось.

Он потушил сигарету о перила и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь балкона, прижимаясь к холодному пластику спиной. Диван в гостевой все равно заскрипел.

Они с Сейджуро столкнулись в дверях. Тот потерял равновесие, взмахнул рукой, уперся ею Чихиро в грудь, да так и оставил.

— Далеко собрался? — Чихиро говорил так тихо, словно они были не одни в его пустоватой квартире. Рассматривал так, будто вчера не успел: круги под глазами, которые теперь чуть уменьшились, встопорщенные отросшие волосы, помятые рубашка и брюки. Ладонь на груди жгла.

— Я и забыл, как тихо ты ходишь, — голос Сейджуро звучал хрипловато. Он сонно потянул носом воздух: наверное, почувствовал сигареты.

Чихиро качнулся вперед и поцеловал его.

Сначала ему показалось, что рука Сейджуро на груди пытается его остановить, но тот только сжал футболку в кулаке. Чужие губы двигались, раскрывались, впуская его, язык жадно толкался навстречу. Так, как он помнил.

Чихиро сжал его горячую руку и отстранился. Сейджуро смотрел на него пьяно и улыбался так, что хотелось бежать на край света и не видеть его больше никогда. И — толкнуть на неудобный гостевой диван и торопливо трахнуть, а потом еще раз, подольше, как следует, и, возможно, в кровати.

На балкон Чихиро сбежал подумать — получилось не особенно, но все было лучше, чем смотреть на Сейджуро, уснувшего на диване, пока Чихиро ходил варить кофе. Зато он успел повспоминать: заносчивого, невыносимого мальчишку, который не оставил его в покое даже после ухода из баскетбольного клуба. Приходил на его крышу, раздражал своими разговорами о команде, о финале Кубка, скупыми деталями своей далекой от Чихиро жизни. На этой крыше он и начал курить, и Сейджуро однажды лишил его дара речи, попросив сигарету. Чихиро вспоминал, как забавно она смотрелась в его красивых пальцах, между его красивых чертовых губ, как быстро это перестало быть забавно. Как странно ему было, что их первый поцелуй не случился после одной из изматывающих парных тренировок, в душевой, где они видели друг друга голыми, или после победной игры — а на крыше, после первой сигареты и вместо второй и потом еще, когда он уже не чувствовал вкуса табака, только Сейджуро.

Все закончилось полюбовно и очень-очень скоро — Чихиро не обманывался насчет того, как сильно он вляпался, но продолжать не имело смысла, особенно потому, что Сейджуро заговорил об этом первым. И он был прав, планы их жизней даже отдаленно не включали такую связь. Надо было решить и бросить, пока все не зашло слишком далеко.

Он построил себе жизнь, как и собирался, и у него все было хорошо. Он не играл в баскетбол, не курил, и — без шуток — случайно оказался на той встрече выпускников: потенциально крупный партнер по бизнесу тоже закончил Ракузан и слыл человеком сентиментальных взглядов. Что там делал Сейджуро — закончивший школу шесть лет назад — Чихиро не представлял.

Они с сентиментальным бизнесменом пожали друг другу руки на фоне стеллажа с наградами, а с Сейджуро пошли гулять до утра, как подростки.

Чихиро падал в него быстро и с пробирающим до кончиков пальцем удовольствием, как в дурную привычку, которой Сейджуро никогда не был. Тот вытянулся, похудел, и его откровенность и откровенный интерес опоздали на годы, и Чихиро все равно позвал его домой.

Ну правда, Сейджуро ведь отпустил водителя, а квартира Чихиро была совсем недалеко. Еще он не собирался думать и принимать сложные, разумные решения.

Сейджуро стонал глухо и как-то отчаянно, терся об него, а потом рухнул на колени. Нечаянно царапнул по животу, запуская руку в домашние штаны, провел по царапине губами — кожу словно залило огнем. Чихиро запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы, и Сейджуро подставился под ласку, громко выдыхая. Потом посмотрел на него снизу вверх, стаскивая штаны и трусы, и Чихиро задержал дыхание, не зная, как жить дальше, пока горячий-горячий рот осторожно вбирал его член, и мелко задвигал бедрами, а Сейджуро только сжал губы туже. Только каким-то чудом Чихиро не кончил, потянул Сейджуро к себе, развернул его к стене.

— Как тебе нравится? — спросил Чихиро, помогая Сейджуро избавиться от брюк. Провел зубами сзади по взмокшей шее, и Сейджуро продрало дрожью.

— Плевать, — выдохнул он и обернулся, требовательно потянулся за поцелуем. Чихиро счастливо засмеялся, отвечая.

— Давно был снизу? — он положил руку на худое сильное бедро и с наслаждением сжал, прежде чем кинуться в спальню, едва не спотыкаясь. Сверху, снизу, смазка все равно нужна, где же чертова смазка…

— Не был, — голос Сейджуро из гостевой звучал слегка напряженно. Чихиро перестал шарить по кровати, даже туман похоти немного рассеялся.

— Ладно, а сверху? — спросил он, думая разрядить атмосферу. Смазка нашлась за спинкой кровати. Из гостевой не ответили.

Когда он вернулся, Сейджуро стоял у стены голый, со стоящим членом, и умудрялся выглядеть не забавно: у него было такое выражение лица, будто Чихиро не понимал чего-то очень простого.

Чихиро шагнул к нему, обнял, прижал к себе. Из-за того, что они не могли перестать целоваться, он залил смазкой не только пах Сейджуро, но и все вокруг, а тот укусил его за губу, словно наказывая за недогадливость. Чихиро мстительно кусал все, до чего мог дотянуться, пока дрочил ему, а потом, когда Сейджуро оттолкнул его и направил — им обоим, все быстрее и быстрее, пока тяжелая волна оргазма не ударила в него. Сейджуро вздрагивал рядом, притихший, словно даже переставший дышать, Чихиро из последних сил потянул его на себя, и они завалились на неудобный диван.

Мир потихоньку вернулся, проступил привычными красками. Сейджуро зашевелился, притираясь поближе. Чихиро вел пальцами по его коже, пока осколки картины собирались в единое целое. Сейджуро обернулся к нему. За его спиной вставало солнце.

— Поговорим? — предложил Чихиро, собирая остатки мозгов в кучу.

— Поговорим, — сказал Сейджуро и потянулся за поцелуем.


End file.
